


Warmer than the Fire

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: It's cold! Prompto doesn't like it and maybe Ignis takes advantage of it.





	Warmer than the Fire

Prompto was as close to the fire of the haven as he dared, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He couldn’t understand how Noctis could go stand by the cold water even with his big vest. And Gladiolus was in an open shirt no less! Sighing the blond shook his head it was far too cold to be anywhere but by the fire, trying to stave off the cold.

As he was concerning himself with how he was going to sleep tonight when a warm blanket draped over his shoulders. Looking up he saw Ignis smiling warmly down at him, he had discarded his dress shirt for the plain one underneath.

“You looked cold love, I thought you could use some warming up,” teased Ignis as he sat down and wrapped them both up in the blanket. Prompto eagerly pressed against Ignis, enjoying the warmth and touch of the other man.

“My, you’re absolutely freezing, Prompto.” Without another word, Ignis pulled Prompto into his lap, sitting them chest to chest. Without any prompting, the young blond wrapped himself around Ignis, resting his head in the crook of Ignis’ neck. Ignis was warm beneath him and he wanted to soak up every bit of it he could. 

Warm hands ran up and down his back and Prompto relaxed at the touch, nearly melting against Ignis. Nuzzling into the warmth that was Ignis Prompto sighed contently, this was the best way to spend a cold night.


End file.
